Nothing else matters
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Après la bataille de New York, Loki est gardé en cellule sur Midgard. Le dieu devient donc impuissant, et il meurt à petit feu... Que se passe t-il si quelqu'un, à qui il n'aurait jamais pensé, lui propose de l'aide ?
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing else matter.**

**Partie 1 :**

__

« Je te n'ai jamais demandé de me comprendre.

_Je t'ai juste demandé de comprendre ce que moi je comprends de toi. »_

…

Quelques jours après New York. Quelque part. Heure inconnue. Une cellule du S.H.I.E.L.D.

La lumière était aveuglante. C'était la première chose qui empêchait Loki de fermer ses yeux pour se reposer. L'intensité de la lumière parvenait à traverser ses paupières, et lui brûlait presque les yeux. Insupportable, comme sensation. Et cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il supportait cela, comme si ce n'était pas assez. Non. Il y avait bien d'autres choses qui l'empêchaient de se reposer. Les Avengers. Après l'avoir humilié, ils défilaient l'un après l'autre pour le surveiller. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, bon sang, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait ? Sa magie était inefficace dans cette cellule. Loki avait perdu, il le savait. Thor était parti sur Asgard pour prévenir ses parents de ce que Loki avait fait, et ce qui allait l'entendre ensuite. Donc oui, il avait perdu. Car dès lors qu'il serait sur Asgard, ce serait une autre cellule qui l'attendrait. Peut être même qu'elle serait moins confortable, alors autant en profiter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Enfin, en profiter...c'était vite dit hein ! Le lit était dur comme de la pierre, et les livres à sa disposition étaient de vulgaires revues Midgardiennes. Il y avait de quoi se laver, et des toilettes. Sinon, rien d'autre. C'était humiliant d'être observé toute la journée, sans relâche. Fichus mortels ! Ils avaient gagné, et en plus de cela ils s'acharnaient à la martyriser.

Oui, car être ainsi réduit après tant de glorieuses conquêtes était tout de même de la maltraitance. Et son statut de dieu ne faisait rien, il était traite comme un vulgaire mortel. Pathétique. La nourriture était en quantité limitée, et, de toute façon, Loki mangeait peu. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de goût, et il s'agissait souvent de ragoût aux couleurs suspectes. Le sommeil et la nourriture donc ne faisait plus vraiment partis de ses habitudes, et par conséquent, il avait beaucoup maigri, et des cernes violacées et sombres avaient établies domiciles sous ses yeux. Tout jours, un spécialiste de la santé, protégé par des gardes, venait lui faire une prise de sang et un bilan de santé. C'était sans doute histoire de voir si il n'était pas en train de mourir à petit feu, et si les conditions de vie des vilains étaient bonnes.

Bref, cela dura longtemps. Des jours. Une semaine. Des semaines. Thor ne revenait pas, et Loki se dit que, peut être, Odin ne voulait plus jamais le voir, et que sa présence sur Asgard était comme une insulte. Il laissait donc le loisir aux Midgardiens de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de lui, ou de le laisser pourrir dans cette cellule aveuglante. Parfois, résigné, Loki s'évanouissait de fatigue, et les soigneurs en profitaient pour faire leur bilan de santé, et le nourrir par seringue. Histoire qu'il ne crève pas trop vite hein, on a encore besoin de lui, mine de rien. Le corps de Loki était devenu un sac d'os, et cela ne semblait pas inquiéter le moins du monde les Avengers qui défilaient chacun leur tour, jour par jour. Il était pâle, et ses yeux, si ils auraient pu, seraient sans doute déjà sortis de leurs orbites fatigués.

…

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Épuisé et donc trop fatigué pour faire quelque chose, Loki fixait le sol. Oui, c'était complètement bizarre et il avait l'air d'un fou mais,...peu importe. C'était l'activité la moins crevante, de toute façon. En face de la cellule, Steve Rogers feuilletait un livre dans lequel il semblait plongé. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il surveillait Loki, et, de temps en temps, il relevait la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil attentif à Loki. Le dieu était immobile, fixant un point invisible et inexistant. Le blond regarda intensément le dieu, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il avait perdu, et était sans doute anéanti. Non pas que ça le touchait, ou quoi que ce soit mais...Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Steve, lorsqu'il était revenu après son ''voyage au pays des glaçons'', comme aurait dit Stark, était totalement bouleversé, et il avait perdu tellement de choses. Ses amis, ses amours. Tout. Tout sauf son âge et sa force. C'était ce qui le tuait le plus. Le Captain se leva, s'approchant doucement de la baie vitrée assez spéciale de la cellule pour observer de plus près Loki. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules. Ils étaient ondulés et toujours aussi sombres. Hochant la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées non rationnelles, Steve retourna s'asseoir et reprit son livre là où il l'avait arrêté.

…

Loki s'affairait à quelque chose de compliqué. Enfin, compliqué, pas tellement que cela. Mais pour quelqu'un qui était l'ombre de soit même, et qui avait vraiment besoin de sommeil...ç'a l'était. Assit sur le sol, le dieu essayait de se relever, mais de violentes douleurs dans son abdomen l'en empêchaient. Il sifflait de douleur, des larmes de douleur perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, et des crampes martyrisaient son corps. Steve Rogers et Tony Stark discutaient sur le perron de la pièce, se fichant royalement du sort du jötun. C'était à l'homme en armure de prendre la garde. Loki se souvenait bien lui, il l'avait jeté par la fenêtre. S'écroulant une énième fois au sol, capitulant face à la douleur, le dieu lança un regard de pitié en direction des deux hommes. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, son corps tremblait, et ses membres étaient douloureux. Des larmes se mirent à tomber toutes seules de ses yeux, et c'est à ce moment précis que Steve sortit de la pièce en saluant d'une poignée de main son coéquipier.

Tony Stark prit place sur la chaise et jeta un coup d'œil à Loki. Il découvrit le dieu recroquevillé sur lui même, au sol, en pleurs. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva rapidement, collant son visage à la baie vitrée.

« Hé, tu fais quoi là ? » lui demanda t-il.

Loki voulut lui demander de l'aide mais sa voix semblait avoir disparu. Bon sang. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Il toussa plusieurs fois pour s'éclaircir et se racler la gorge, mais rien n'y fit. Le mortel jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, les gardes n'étaient pas là. Ils avaient le droit à une pause, et puis, comme aucun mouvement menaçant n'avait été constaté depuis le début de la garde, ils pouvaient profiter pour sortir un peu de cet endroit.

« Hé, réponds moi, sinon je vais être obligé de- »

« Non ! S'il- s'il te- »

Il toussa longuement. Il l'avait finalement retrouvé sa voix. « S'il te plaît, n'appelle pas les gardes. Je...veux juste me relever mais... »

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Mais ? »

Ca devait être amusant pour ce sale Midgardien de voir un dieu à ses pieds, et qui plus est, celui qui l'avait jeté par la fenêtre.

« Je ne sens plus mes jambes, et...j'ai mal partout. Tu veux bien... »

Il se tut. La fin était assez explicite, pas besoin de s'humilier encore plus. Tony jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Il alla sans doute enfreindre le règlement en y allant sans protection mais bon, c'était bien connu, il aimait prendre des risques.

« Ok, mais...tu dois juste me promettre que tu ne tentera pas quelque chose pendant que je serais dans cette cellule ! » le prévint le milliardaire, en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

Ils allaient tous le code qui permettaient de faire coulisser les portes, et de pénétrer dans la cellule. C'était si simple que Loki en rageait intérieurement. « Oui, je le jure, et de toute façon, même si je voulais je ne pourrais pas, et tu le sais bien. »

Tony haussa les épaules en lui répondant que c'était pas simple précaution. Des promesses verbales étaient toujours la bienvenue, même si elles venaient du dieu du mensonge et de la malice. Le génie tapa donc le code, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il surveilla attentivement Loki, tout en pénétrant dans la pièce.

« Borde, elle défonce cette lampe. De quoi devenir aveugle. » s'écria Tony, en s'approchant de Loki.

Ce dernier approuva d'un petit gémissement. Il n'avait plus vraiment la force de discuter maintenant. Il n'avait plus la force de rien du tout d'ailleurs, et une fois qu'il serait debout, il s'évanouirait sans doute. Ainsi, tout ça n'aurait servi à rien, vu qu'il se réveillerait sans doute par terre, à nouveau. Oui, car le lit était beaucoup trop petit. Tony s'accroupit à côté du corps de Loki et l'attrapa par dessous les aisselles. Il le souleva sans difficultés et le déposa sur le lit. Le jötun portait des vêtements Midgardiens, un bas noir et un tee-shirt trop grand vert foncé. Il ne faisait pas froid dans la cellule, au contraire, il faisait même trop chaud. Lorsque Loki fut allongé sur le lit, Tony le regarda un moment. Le dieu sourit et ferma ses yeux. « Merci. Jamais je n'aurais pu tout seul. »

Loki imaginait sans doute que Tony était parti de la cellule, et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux -toujours avec beaucoup de difficultés à cause de la lumière trop puissante- il vit Tony, debout, qui le regardait.

« Je ne trouve pas ça normal. » commença t-il.

Tony se frotta le visage dans ses mains, et s'assit au bout du lit de Loki. Ce dernier leva un sourcil, interrogateur, et laissa le mortel continuer. « Nous t'avons enfermé ici parce que tu as essayé de régner sur la Terre, et que le peuple d'Asgard ne veut pas de toi...mais nous sommes vraiment des idiots. Tu pourrais te racheter. On pourrait utiliser ta magie pour tout reconstruire, et tu pourrais travailler pour les personnes blessées et tout ça. Mais non. Nous sommes vraiment des idiots de t'enfermer ici, en fait. Nous ne voulions pas que tu nous domines, mais là, on fait exactement la même chose. On te domine. Et je trouve ça... »

« Idiot ? » termina Loki, en souriant.

Oui, aussi bizarre que cela pouvait le paraître, ce mortel avait raison. Il disait la vérité. Loki pouvait se racheter, il le voulait même. C'était de la haine qu'il avait déversé, mais si les Midgardiens le laissaient leur montrer, il pouvait tout réparer. Reconstruire tout avec sa magie, aider les personnes touchées...Oui, Tony avait raison, et Loki le savait.

« Je peux en parler à Fury. »

A ce moment, Loki explosa de rire. Et bon sang, ce que ça lui fit du bien.

« Il y a quelque chose que je trouve bizarre, moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aiderais après...ce que je t'ai fait ? » lui demanda Loki

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Tony, en souriant.

Et sur ce, il se leva, sous le regard surpris de Loki. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, et il se détendit, tandis que Tony quittait la cellule.

_**Voilà qui s'annonçait intéressant...**_

…

_A suivre. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 : **

_Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant._

_Je réponds aux reviews juste ici. Merci beaucoup également pour les follows et les favs, je ne pensais pas que ça plairait autant dès le premier chapitre._

_Bref, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite :)_

_Bisous ! _

_Réponses aux reviews : _

**Loki'd Again : **Contente que tu apprécies dès le début. Voici la suite, et merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, c'était très apprécié.

**X-valren-x : **Coucou ! Ca va bien ? Contente de voir que tu me lis, et que tu apprécies. Oui, il m'arrive d'écrire un peu vite, et même lors de la relecture, d'oublier certaines choses, donc je suis tout à fait d'accord. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je t'ai laissé mon avis sur le chapitre 5 de ta traduction ? -mémoire de m****- Bisous !

**YsalonnaStark : **Je suis enchantée que cela te plaise, et merci pour tous ces compliments très agréables. Ils sont appréciés, saches le ! Oui, il est toujours bien de varier ses écrits, même si j'avoue qu'il s'agit du même pairing ici. Bisous !

**Callistontheweb : **Je crois (j'ai bien dit je crois) que je t'ai déjà répondu. Peu importe, merci d'avoir lu et pour ton avis. J'aime beaucoup tes reviews, car elles laissent toujours beaucoup de questions, ce qui est apprécié. Merci et pleins de bisous !

**Granotte : **Oui, je sais bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Des bisous !

**Demlone : **Merci pour ta review, et pour toutes celles que tu laisses en général. Je n'y ai jamais répondu intégralement mais saches qu'elles me font grandement plaisir ! Bises !

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

...

Loki dormait sur ses deux oreilles, parvenant enfin à oublier un peu la lumière foudroyante de sa cellule. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'Iron Man l'avait fortement bouleversée, et il était à peu près -même tout à fait, pour avouer- sûr d'une chose : Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une vulgaire plaisanterie, et le bouleverser ainsi faisait partie des plans de Tony Stark. Quelle plaisanterie ignoble ! Imaginez que vous balanciez quelqu'un par la fenêtre -ce qui était certes une chose qui n'arrive guère souvent- et que cette personne acceptait de vous pardonner en faisant en geste qui pouvait considérablement vous affecter, comme vous sortir de votre cellule, par exemple. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une farce ?! Et c'est bien cela qui perturba le dieu dans son sommeil, si bien qu'il émergea doucement, sentant déjà l'intensité foudroyante de la lumière lui martyriser les yeux. Donc, il se réveilla doucement...et c'est là qu'il découvrit...quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu découvrir Les médecins faisaient toutes sortes d'expériences sur son corps, et plusieurs dizaines de personnes les regardaient s'affairer, comme si Loki n'était rien d'autres qu'une bête de foire ! Ils essayaient sûrement de capter un peu de magie, de voir ses étendues...de trouver quelque chose, au moins ! Bon sang !

Loki se mit paniquer, sentant aiguilles et tuyaux lui traverser le corps.

« Bande de- »

« Le prisonnier est en mouvement, retenez le ! » s'écria un garde, en voyant le dit prisonnier repousser violemment un des médecins présent dans la cellule.

Ils devaient être environ quatre, le jötun n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, car sa tête était lourde et les images peu précises. Il devait être drogué, sans aucun doute. Loki, laissé pour compte, le non voulu, servait à présent de cobaye pour les Midgardiens, tandis que les Asgardiens ne voulaient plus le revoir.

Fury entra dans la pièce, suivi par Natasha Romanoff et Tony Stark -cet espèce de sale-. Les gardes entrèrent dans la cellule, qui d'ailleurs, précisons le, était plutôt de taille conséquente, et parvinrent sans effort à maintenir le dieu affaibli. C'était tout bonnement pathétique. Plusieurs gardes contre un dieu sans pouvoir, sans force, sans rien du tout.

Stark, Fury et Romanoff observaient la scène en silence, gênés par les plaintes de souffrance du dieu. Finalement, après un court instant, celles ci se dissipèrent et un silence de mort retomba dans l'immense pièce. Les médecins poursuivirent leurs expériences diverses et variées sur le dieu, qui, d'ailleurs, semblait toujours éveillé. Son corps était plaqué et maintenu en place par des sangles en cuir marron usé. Il devait être très effrayé, ce qui était tout bonnement paradoxal pour quelqu'un comme Loki.

''Bien fait !'' aurait certainement dit tout le monde, si ils auraient pu, mais malgré tout, personne n'avait eu le courage de le dire. Les médecins continuèrent donc leurs expériences, avant de quitter la pièce, et la cellule se referma dans un silence imperturbable, sous le regard d'un Loki toujours sanglé à son lit...

…

« Nick, il faut que je vous parle ! » commença Stark, en quittant la grande salle, lorsque Natasha disparut dans la foule de gardes.

Fury se stoppa, observant le génie de son œil valide. « Fury. Pas Nick, nous n'avons pas nourri les cochons ensemble. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, avant de poursuivre. « Fury, je pense qu'il y a une autre option, et je suis sûr que vous la connaissez. »

Le directeur observa attentivement le milliardaire, essayant de lire sur son visage. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mais je sens qu'il s'agit d'une chose qui va sans aucun doute porter à conflit, c'est pourquoi je vais ignorer ce que vous venez de dire. »

Et déjà, il se reprit sa marche. Tony accourait silencieusement derrière lui, avant de lui barrer la route. « Nous savons très bien que ce qu'il se passe dans cette cellule n'est pas juste. Certes, je suis tout à fait d'accord, Loki n'avait pas à faire cela, mais il s'agit juste d'une querelle entre frères. Ce qu'il nous a fait était quelque chose d'idiot. Vouloir gouverner les êtres humains, non mais franchement...Alors si nous trouvons ça idiot...Pourquoi- »

« Pourquoi lui faisons nous subir la même chose ? » le coupa Fury, en le fixant intensément.

Tony hocha la tête. Le directeur soupira. « Vous m'étonnez ! Pourquoi le sort de Loki vous préoccupe t-il donc ? Êtes vous sous son emprise ? Vous a t-il promis une quelconque récompense ? »

Le génie sourit sarcastiquement avant de hocher la tête négativement. « Non. J'applique juste la logique. Nous faisons exactement le contraire de ce que nous pensons. C'est... »

« Tony, un conseil pour vous. Laissez tomber ! Oubliez tout ça, contentez vous juste de venir ici faire votre tour de garde et rentrez chez vous. Tout cela concerne le S.H.I.E.L.D et personne d'autre. »

Et avant que Tony ne puisse ajouter quelque chose d'autre, le directeur Fury avait disparu dans une foule d'agent.

…

Les sangles étaient trop serrées...C'était la seule chose à laquelle Loki parvenait à penser. Les médecins avaient complètement oubliés de les retirer, et l'espionne qui le surveillait n'en avait apparemment rien à faire. Loki ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester immobile donc. Ses mains, des bras, son cou, ses pieds, ses jambes, sa poitrine...Il ne pouvait pas les bouger. Tout était trop serré, et il pouvait à peine respirer ainsi. Il s'efforçait donc de se concentrer sur ses respirations. Il fallait prendre une grande bouffée d'air...enfin, à la limite du possible.

Loki resta ainsi longtemps, et les gardes défilaient. L'horrible monstre vert, ensuite l'archer, le super soldat, oh, et revoilà ce fichu Iron Man. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il avait déjà été humilié devant ce mortel, alors une seconde fois ne changerait rien. De toute façon, il était constamment humilié, alors c'était une habitude. Tony le regardait à peine. Avait-il finalement réussi à parler du projet qu'il lui avait exposé ? Ou bien, effectivement, il ne s'agissait que d'une farce ?

Lorsque Tony releva la tête de son portable, il vit Loki, les yeux pleins de larmes qui le regardait. Il se rendit compte que le corps du dieu était sanglé, et à en juger par les rougeurs présentes sur sa peau pâle, ce ne devait pas être très agréable. Tony, sans aucune hésitation, se leva, s'approcha de la cellule, et bientôt, après que la porte ait glissé, il pénétra dans l'habitacle moyen pour aider le dieu. Il desserra les sangles, avant finalement de les retirer. Si il devait se faire engueuler, temps pis, mais hors de question de participer à cela. Loki était...bon d'accord, Loki n'était pas humain, mais c'était une personne, et il n'avait jamais été friand de torture. Et oui, il savait de quoi il parlait. Il avait tout de même été enlevé, séquestré et même torturé, donc oui. Loki sourit doucement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues avant d'aller s'écraser sur sa poitrine. Il s'assit sur le lit, massant les endroits douloureux avant de regarder Tony Stark. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui. Que dire ?

« J'ai parlé à Fury. »

Le cœur de Loki eut un raté. _Quoi ?_

« Il refuse catégoriquement. Je. Je suis désolé. »

Et il se releva. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Que fallait-il ajouter ? Ca n'allait rien changer pour lui, ce soir il rentrerait chez lui, retrouverait sa petite femme dans sa tour de bonhomme égocentrique qui puait le fric, et reviendrait le jour suivant sans le regarder. C'est tout. Loki se recroquevilla sur lui même, de sorte à ce que sa tête soit entre ses genoux, et il se laissa aller. Il pleura de toute ses forces. Jamais il ne parviendrait à s'enfuir d'ici, de toute façon. Même avec un peu d'aide, il était piégé.

Une main lui caressa les cheveux, et il sentit des bras l'envelopper. « Loki, je suis vraiment désolé. N'imagines pas que je vais rester ici les bras croisés. Peut être qu'il y a d'autres solutions, je ne sais pas. »

Loki ne refusa pas l'étreinte, et il se laissa bercer un moment. Lorsqu'il fut plus calme, Tony sortit de la cellule, et ce fut finalement au tour de Romanoff... Il devait vraiment trouver ça pénible de garder Loki. Ca se voyait clairement sur leur visage. Ils étaient pleins de haine...et si ils auraient pu tuer...Loki serait déjà mort.

…

Les jours suivant furent...identiques. Ce qui était affreusement démoralisants. Tony Stark revint, et ils discutèrent un peu, mais sans bonne nouvelle. Il avait peut être abandonné, par peur de se faire passer pour un traître, sûrement. Loki lui parlait un peu. Il lui disait comment la vie sur Asgard pouvait être démoralisante, lorsqu'il était considéré encore et toujours comme ''Le frère de nôtre futur Roi'' et non pas comme ''Loki le Prince d'Asgard''. A présent, il était sûr qu'il n'y retournerait jamais...et, ce n'était peut être pas si mal que ça. Midgard était sans aucun doute le dernier Royaume qu'il verrait de sa vie, et ça le tuait un peu. Il avoua à Tony qu'il avait pour projet d'abandonner. De mourir à petit feu, et le génie se révolta à cette idée.

« Non. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Je t'ai promis quelque chose, et tu verras que- »

« Mais pourquoi bon sang t'obstines tu à vouloir m'aider ? » s'énerva Loki, en le fixant.

Tony s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il lui attrapa la main, et dit :

**« C'est Thor qui me l'a demandé. **

**Il refuse que tes enfants ne te vois plus jamais de leurs vies, et il est sûr que son petit frère existe encore quelque part en ce monde »**

…

_A suivre. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3 :**

_« Claim loyalty to me, and I will give you what you need. »_

…

Merci à nouveau pour toutes vos reviews, et pour les nouvelles personnes qui me suivent. Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise, et que vous aussi vous détestiez le S.H.I.E.L.D. Ils l'ont bien mérité hein x). Brefouille, je réponds à vos reviews ici, et je vous laisse découvrir la suite :

**Granotte : **Rooohhh, mais oui que s'en est un, pardi ! XD. Ca me fait toujours autant marrer quand je vois des lectrices qui s'énervent sur les personnes qu'elles détestent ! Oui, moi franchement je lui fracasserai bien la tête contre la vitre, mais bon, abstenons nous ! Bref, merci pour ton avis, c'est toujours aussi plaisant de l'avoir ! Bisous, et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite !

**Callistontheweb : **Oui, je sais ma petite mommy, mais y puis-je quelque chose ? Je les déteste ! Oui, en effet, et ça ne va rien arranger pour la suite. En effet, même si l'idée que son frère veuille l'aider le révulse, il ne doit pas jouer aux cons si il veut pouvoir en sortir, de cette fichue cellule.

**Addict Anonyme : **Oui, souvent:D Mais ca fait plaisir de savoir que j'entretiens mon statut XD. Ouais, enfin, je sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça un statut hein ! Merci à toi, ta review, aussi courte soit-elle, m'a fait plaisir:D A très bientôt, j'espère.

**Loki'd Again : **Moi aussi j'adore en parler x) On me reproche même de trop en parler, quelque fois, mais j'en fais fi car j'adore. Oui, une facette que je trouve très inexplorée de ce personnage. Merci pour ton avis, je l'apprécie. Bis.

**X-valren-x : **Je vais reprendre le début de ta review : ''Que dire ?'' (et la je poursuis ma réponse) sauf que j'adore tes reviews x) C'est vrai quoi, tu me donnes toujours autant de lecture, et c'est un avis très complet que je reçois. Et j'aime beaucoup. Je peux vraiment voir ce que tu en as pensé. Caliner Loki ? Non mais, on veut toutes câliner Loki hein x). Ouais enfin, le S.H.I.E.L.D c'est tous une bande de...Hum, je me calme ok. Oui, la suite, si je décide de m'y mettre un jour, si je reprends ce que je t'ai dit pour ''The bee's knees''. Brefouille, la voici, n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en as pensé;) A très bientôt ! Ps : Publies vite la suite de ta traduction, allez !

**Mohello : **Oh, merci ! Contente que tu trouves cela ''cute'':D J'espère qu'il en sera autant pour la suite, même si bon...mon but n'était pas vraiment d'écrire quelque chose de ''cute'', mais bref:p. Bis !

_Bonne lecture._

…

Loki avait vraiment l'habitude du silence depuis qu'il était ici, mais là, il avait juste envie de hurler, de crier. Il voulait s'enfuir en courant, étriper quelqu'un, crier. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Tony...Tony avait juré l'aider, et finalement, ce n'était que pour rendre service à Thor ?! Mais quel Midgardien stupide, quel espèce de-

Violemment, et sous le coup de la colère, Loki gifla brusquement Tony, et une rougeur apparut sur sa joue. Le génie ne dit rien, se contenta d'attendre la suite. Et elle arriva rapidement, car en effet, Loki se déchaîna longuement, avant de se retourner pour aller s'allonger sur son lit, et de demander à Tony de quitter la cellule, et de ne plus jamais y entrer. Tony soupira et obéit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du lui dire, mais franchement, Loki était en train de se laisser mourir à petit feu, et il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Thor. Tony se trouvait idiot, il...il aurait du lui dire que c'était aussi parce qu'il voulait l'aider. Là, Loki devait certainement être en train de l'assassiner mentalement de mille façon possible. Tony ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il n'aurait jamais du lui mentir aussi longtemps. C'est vrai, il n'avait aucune intention de le trahir, et franchement, Loki semblait aller mieux depuis que quelqu'un semblait vouloir l'aider...à présent, il redeviendrait l'ombre de lui même, et tout ça...à cause d'un malheureux mensonge.

…

_Une semaine plus tard._

Loki n'avait plus revu Tony depuis ce jour là, et c'était donc aux autres Avengers de se colleter le baby-sitting. Franchement, ça ne servait à rien de surveiller un cadavre, car c'était bien à cela que Loki ressemblait. Il était pâle, maigre, faible et ne parlait plus. Les seuls déplacements qu'il effectuait étaient uniquement de son lit aux toilettes, sinon...rien. Il restait immobile comme un cadavre, car c'était bien cela qu'il voulait devenir. Mais doucement, afin de montrer aux Avengers et au S.H.I.E.L.D ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils tuaient quelqu'un, et même si cette personne le méritait -qu'importe- ils étaient bien en train de faire ce qu'ils reniaient, pourtant. N'étaient-ils pas censé protéger et refuser le crime, en tant que héros et Agents pour la sécurité de l'humanité ? Oh que non ! Ils faisaient tout le contraire, et c'est ce que Loki leur prouvait. Les médecins le voyaient bien, et tentaient de le faire manger en lui injectant diverses choses. Cependant, Loki, lorsqu'il se réveillait, se laisser glisser jusqu'aux toilettes et se faisait vomir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que du sang dans ses crachats.

Plus aucunes traces de Tony, ni de Thor. Fury était certainement au courant des plans de Tony...enfin, de Thor et les avait écarté afin d'éviter les débordements. Tant mieux, car Loki ne souhaitait vraiment plus voir leurs têtes. Il n'empêche que la compagnie de Tony était agréable. Et ses enfants lui manquaient. Terriblement. Comment allaient-ils ? Est-ce que Thor leur avait parlé de ses intentions ? Est-ce qu'ils le voyait, ici, Loki, en train de se laisser mourir sans chercher à garder espoir ?

Loki se mit à pleurer doucement, s'épuisant à la tâche. C'était Bruce Banner qui était de garde, et il fut intrigué par la scène. Loki avait les mains jointes et parlait...tout seul. Ou bien était-il en train de s'adresser à une personne invisible ? Au ciel ? En était-il vraiment au point d'implorer ? Curieux, le docteur se leva de son siège et s'approcha doucement de la vitre. D'ici, il put distinguer le corps maigre, frêle et pâle de Loki. Il n'avait pas remarqué...mais il lui semblait que le dieu n'allait vraiment pas bien. Sa peau était tendue sur ses os saillants, c'était assez dur à regarder. Soudain, tout devint clair : Loki se laissa mourir pour ne plus avoir en endurer cela, et Bruce, malgré le fait qu'il savait bien que Loki était quelqu'un de dangereux, ne pouvait pas accepter cela.

« Loki ? » l'appela t-il, doucement, retirant sa paire de lunette à monture argentée qu'il glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

Le dieu, surpris, posa son regard sur lui, les yeux embués. Il ne dit rien, et Bruce savait bien qu'il devait faire quelque chose. « Je ne devrais sans doute pas mais...Tony m'a parlé...des intentions de Thor, mais aussi des siennes. »

Loki du se retenir de ne pas hurler au docteur de le laisser tranquille avec ça, et, il le laissa poursuivre. « Thor a l'intention de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour t'aider, et convaincre le S.H.I.E.L.D que tu peux réparer tes erreurs. Je suis...partagé à cette idée, et je ne m'exprimerai pas à ce sujet devant toi. Quant à Tony..il a l'intention de te prendre en main. De t'héberger, même. Je sais que Tony est un peu excentrique, et qu'il a cette fâcheuse manie de prendre tout à la légère mais...Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Si on parvient à trouver une entente- »

« Ah oui ? Une entente ? Parce que m'enfermer dans une tour grotesque avec un idiot qui m'a menti et humilié c'est une bonne entente ? Me priver de mes pouvoirs et de mes enfants, qui sont sur d'autres royaumes et que je ne pourrais sans doute plus revoir, c'est une bonne entente ? Les utiliser pour me maintenir en vie afin que vos médecins puissent faire des expériences sur moi, c'est une bonne entente ? Je suis désolé Dr Banner, mais nous n'avons pas la même conception des choses, alors retournez vous asseoir et tâchez de me laisser tranquille, à présent. »

Rien ne pouvait être plus clair. Loki n'était pas d'accord du tout, et il venait de le prouver assez bien. Le dieu se retourna et se mit à sangloter silencieusement en pensant à tout cela, et au mal qui le tiraillait. Bruce obéit silencieusement, retournant à son livre, et tâchant, en effet, d'oublier cette discussion.

…

_Une semaine plus tard._

Depuis l'entretien avec Banner, il ne s'était pas passé grand chose. Loki était encore dans sa cellule, agonissant, se laissant mourir à petit feu, et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que mourir était si long. Il restait allongé pendant de très longues heures, à fixer un point invisible, à penser à ce qu'il aurait fait si ses pouvoirs étaient encore en lui...Et surtout, il se mit à penser à la façon dont il tuerait Tony Stark la prochaine fois qu'il le reverrait. Parce que oui, il avait bien l'intention de le tuer. Il l'avait rendu faible, avec ses attentions particulières et surtout, avec son fameux projet d'évasion. Enfin, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'évasion, mais qu'importe, être ailleurs que dans cette cellule, ça constituait vraiment une évasion importante.

Les journées étaient longues, sans intérêt, et rythmées par les changements de garde. Tony ne revint toujours pas, et de toute façon, si il serait revenu, Loki ne lui aurait pas adresser la parole, ni même un regard.

Cependant, un jour comme les autres, quelque chose se passa. Des gardes, tous vêtus de noir et de bleu foncé, armes à la main, vinrent encercler la cellule. Quelques uns se poussèrent pour laisser passer le Colonel Fury lorsqu'il s'approcha de la cellule. Il avait des menottes et la muselière en main -_comme si c'était nécessaire-_ et il pénétra dans la cellule. Loki, même si il l'aurait souhaité de tout son âme, ne pouvait pas bouger car il était vraiment très très faible. Il ne sentait même plus ses jambes, ni ses bras. L'homme au cache œil s'approcha du corps, enfin, de cette chose blanche et pâle qui semblait encore abriter un peu de vie, et menotta ses mains. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la muselière, avant finalement de la lui accrocher. Loki, vêtu d'une chemise blanche qui était beaucoup -_beaucoup_- trop grande, et d'un corsaire noir, se sentait terriblement humilié. N'avaient-ils donc pas encore compris que Loki ne possédait plus de magie, plus de force, plus rien ? Non, ils faisaient sans doute ça pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, et remuer la blessure.

Fury l'attrapa par le bras et le sortit de sa cellule, les pieds du jötun tremblant sous son poids. Il s'échoua mollement sur le sol, sifflant de douleur lorsque sa tête entra en collision avec ce dernier. Soupirant, l'homme au cache œil tenta de le remettre debout, mais à chaque nouvelle tentative, Loki n'arrivait pas à marcher, et il s'écroulait au sol. Des gardes souriaient à chaque fois que le dieu tombait, trouvant cela assez marrant de voir que celui qui avait voulu dominer les êtres humains n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout. Épuisé, le dieu resta recroquevillé sur le sol, et se mit à tousser. Fury le regarda en fronçant des sourcils, ordonnant la présence du Dr Banner. Ce dernier arriva et aperçut Loki sur le sol, toussant violemment, les mains tâchées de crachats rougeâtres. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et examina le dieu.

« Il faut l'emmener en salle de soin. » déclara le docteur, après une brève analyse.

Le dieu toussait toujours un peu, transpirait et avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Loki ignorait ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il avait très envie de savoir si cette chose qui le rongeait pouvait se dépêcher, car il souffrait énormément.

…

« J'ai un peu de mal à croire ce que je vais dire mais...Une tuberculose. » déclara Bruce.

« Une tuberculose ? Thor nous a dit qu'un dieu ne pouvait pas tomber malade. » continua Fury.

« Peut être que...Sa magie était un peu comme notre système immunitaire et que sans... » poursuivit Steve, en cherchant une explication.

Bruce avait dressé différente hypothèses, mais celle de la tuberculose était bien la plus logique, à en juger par les nombreux symptômes présents. Une toux progressive, qui peut être suivie par des crachats avec du sang, des douleurs thoraciques ou générales, et Loki s'en était bien plaint, une détresses respiratoire, ce qui était à nouveau le cas, une fatigue récurrente à l'effort, un manque d'appétit, ce qui pouvait expliquer sa perte de point importante, en plus de l'envie de se laisser mourir, et une transpiration excessive, ce qui venait juste de se déclencher. Bruce avait vraiment eu du mal à imaginer que Loki ait pu être malade, et après une radiographie et des tests sanguins, tout cela lui était bien confirmé Le dieu était bien malade, et pour le moment, le cas le plus plausible était la tuberculose.

Tous les Avengers avaient été appelés. Loki avait beau être malade, il fallait rester prudent. Thor était encore sur Asgard, mais il avait promis de venir dans de plus bref délais. C'est donc dans la salle de soin que Loki, surveillé par un Avenger, tour à tour, se trouvait. Il était vêtu d'une chemise de nuit blanche qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, et divers tuyaux traversaient son corps. Il fallait bien le nourrir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se reposa un peu, mais les douleurs dans son corps revenaient trop souvent, et il fut très vite sous morphine, car on ignorait vraiment ce que l'on pouvait lui administrer. Pas de retour de magie pour le moment, il fallait être sûr de ne pas se mettre en danger, et puis, peu importe hein, ce n'était que Loki. On s'en fichait royalement après tout !

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Tony, Loki fit semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, ni même le voir. C'était déjà assez humiliant de se retrouver ici, et d'être infecté d'une maladie Midgardienne.

« Loki ? » l'appela Tony.

Le dieu sentit un mouvement à côté de lui, et soudainement, une main chaude se glissa dans la sienne. Loki voulut faire un mouvement de recul, mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas la force ni la tête à une dispute. Il ouvrit donc les yeux, découvrant Tony près de lui. Ce dernier le regarda intensément et il semblait vraiment inquiet. Loki était plongé dans une bulle agréable que lui offrait les médicaments, il ignorait même si il s'agissait vraiment de Tony. Qui sait, c'était peut être Thor ? Il lui sourit, et serra doucement la main qui réchauffait la sienne.

« Est-ce que tu pourras dire à mes enfants que je suis désolé ? Je les aime tellement... »

Tony le regarda avec un regard inquiet, et se pencha un peu. Loki ne fit pas de mouvement de recul, sa tête enfoncée dans un oreiller moelleux. Soudain, alors qu'il ferma ses yeux, il sentit des lèvres chaudes et douces se presser contre les siennes. Il ne repoussa pas l'homme, et, au contraire, il se laissa faire. Le baiser dura un moment, puis Tony se recula doucement.

« Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? » lui demanda l'homme de fer.

Loki hocha la tête.

_« Accroches toi, comme ça nous pourrons réitérer _

_l'expérience du premier baiser dans d'autres conditions. »_

…

_A suivre. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4 : **

_..._

**Demlone : **Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite également :).

**Chambre 313 : **Tout le monde pense la même chose du S.H.I.E.L.D je dois dire x) Ce que je trouve absolument justifié, pour avouer. Bah, tu connais Tony hein x). Merci pour tes reviews, bis.

**Callistontheweb : **Je savais que tu serais de l'opinion de Steve. Oui, Bruce power comme on dit x) Nan, franchement, je suis vraiment fan de lui, pour en revenir à ce que je te disais sur Lessons. Oui, enfin, si Loki n'est pas complètement abruti par les médicaments hein. Tu verras bien :p. Merci pour ta review...très longue :D. C'est toujours chouette d'avoir ton avis ! Bis.

**Granotte : **Ah parce que la pneumonie c'est mieux que la tuberculose ? Dis donc x) Oui, c'est notre petit atout à nous, je suis d'accord. ''Ton''...je n'aime pas trop ces marques de possessivité, chère Granotte :p. Bisous, et merci pour ton avis ;).

**YsalonnaStark : **C'est mal me connaître tout ça...demandes à mes lectrices, je fais toujours quelque chose pour que quelqu'un meure -**non non, je ne spoile pas- **ou qu'il arrive malheur sur malheur x). Brefouille, merci à toi !

**X-valren-x : **Oui, j'ai bien vu pour ta traduction, et en effet, c'est une horreur de devoir retraduire tout ça x) C'est inhumain comme fin, en plus...Bon sang ! Yep, et même si il n'a plus ses pouvoirs, se laisser mourir prendra plus de temps, tu as tout à fait saisit le truc. Encore une fois, j'ai bien aimé ta review très longue x) Et merci de t'ajouter aux personnes qui s'indignent contre le S.H.I.E.L.D, j'ai une liste énorme maintenant x) Bisous miss ! Ps : Cette fois ci, je t'ai bien laissé de reviews sur Casual Affair, car j'ai un méga bug avec les reviews moi ^^' ?!

**annadriya : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Le voici, en espérant que cela te plaise toujours autant. Bisous, à bientôt je l'espère !

_Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

…

Les jours dans la salle de soin étaient longs, ennuyeux, sans intérêt. Longs, car il n'y avait que Tony et Bruce qui daignaient faire la conversation à Loki, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant venant de Clint et de Natasha, néanmoins. Ennuyeux, car le dieu ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, faute de fatigue...et de sécurité. Oui, car pour le S.H.I.E.L.D, même une personne atteinte était quelqu'un de dangereux, même sans présence de magie évidente. Sans intérêt...car Loki se rendait bien compte de la situation. Le S.H.I.E.L.D avait une porte ouverte, et il était hors de question de la laisser se refermer. Loki mourrait ici, à cause d'eux...et tout le monde savait que c'était mieux ainsi.

Loki passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir, et Tony ne lui faisait plus vraiment la conversation. Ce qui était bizarre, d'ailleurs. S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Le dieu était complètement abruti par les médicaments qui circulaient en lui, et qui étaient censés le soigner. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amélioration, il pouvait juste manger à nouveau sans vomir, ou quoi que ce soit. Les quantités étaient encore faibles, certes, mais c'était tout de même une belle avancée. Ce fut un autre jour, que quelque chose bascula. Tony était au chevet de Loki, ce dernier venant de s'éveiller d'un sommeil plutôt léger et agité, et il jeta un coup d'œil au mortel. Ce dernier le regarda d'un regard inquiet, tout en étant sérieux à la fois. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de s'approcher du jötun.

« Écoute, » commença t-il, en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, glissant sa main dans celle de Loki.

Le dieu ne fit pas de mouvement de recul, à nouveau, et il tenta d'écouter l'Iron Man, sans se laisser divertir par ses paupières lourdes. « On a eu des nouvelles de Thor, » continua t-il, doucement.

Loki voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Son père...refuse qu'il vienne t'aider. Apparemment, Odin est du même avis que les humains tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive. »

Loki resta silencieux, il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, sa respiration devenir irrégulière, ses oreilles bourdonner. Il sourit sarcastiquement et repoussa gentillement la main de Tony. « Bien. Je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision. »

Tony le regarda bizarrement, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que le dieu sous entendait. « Quoi ? »

Les yeux verts émeraudes de Loki rencontrèrent la paire d'yeux noisettes de Tony, et tout fut très clair, cette fois ci. « Ne remets pas cette histoire de ''je me laisse mourir'' sur le tapis. » le prévint le génie.

Mais Tony savait bien que ses paroles étaient vaines, car le jötun avait pris sa décision. Il lui avait même demandé il y a quelque jours d'aller s'excuser auprès de ses enfants. Tout était très clair, oui. « Est-ce que tu veux vraiment m'aider, Tony ? » lui demanda Loki, semblant recouvrir un peu de sa raison. Tony se retourna, reprit sa main et le regarda intensément. « Bien sûr, je me tue à te le répéter. » Et le milliardaire lui sourit gentillement, caressant la paume de la main pâle et froide avec son pouce.

Loki lui sourit en retour, et lui demanda de s'approcher. Le génie obéit silencieusement, et se pencha suffisamment pour que Loki puisse lui souffler sa requête.

« Aide moi à mourir. »

…

Quelques jours s'écroulèrent à nouveau, et ceux ci furent plus décourageants que jamais. L'état de Loki semblait se stabiliser, mais à présent, les Avengers ne le surveillaient plus. Ils devaient sans doute être occupés, et Fury informa le dieu que si son état restait stable, c'est à dire globalement bon, selon lui, il serait apte à retourner en cellule. Personne n'était là pour venir convaincre le colonel du contraire. Au moins, la mort serait plus rapide, se dit Loki. Et c'est donc quelques jours plus tard que le jötun fut raccompagné en cellule, puis installé dans son lit. Quelques médecins lui firent une analyse rapide, lui injectèrent quelques médicaments et lui laissèrent un repas assez copieux. Loki n'y toucha pas, et il souffrit pendant plusieurs longues minutes de douleurs corporelles. Personnes ne s'en occupa. Allez, meurs bon sang, devait sans doute se dire Fury. Ils avaient sans doute d'autre criminel à enfermer et à laisser mourir. Loki se tuait mentalement d'être aussi coriace.

Deux ou trois jours plus tard, cependant -il ignorait pour avouer- Bruce fut autorisé à entrer dans sa cellule. Il s'installa près de lui, et commença un examen lent et détaillé. Il voulait sans doute vérifier que tout allait bien. « C'est Tony qui t'a demandé ça, hein ? » marmonna Loki, en regardant le docteur sortir plusieurs seringues, et même une sonde avec une poche alimentaire. Bruce hocha la tête positivement, avant de regarder par dessus son épaule que personne ne le regardait. Il se pencha alors légèrement vers le dieu et chuchota : « Tony a l'intention de te faire installer chez lui. Je ne sais pas encore comment il compte s'y prendre, parce que Fury va refuser catégoriquement mais je connais Tony...il sait convaincre les gens. »

Loki sourit, toussa, et essaya de se calmer. Tony perdait vraiment son temps. Ca ne servait à rien d'essayer de marchander pour un peu de pitié avec ces types. Ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de laisser Loki s'échapper, maintenant qu'ils l'avaient. « Dis lui de ma part qu'il est un idiot. Oh et qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il peut faire pour m'aider. ». Bruce secoua la tête, comme pour balayer sa demande.

« Je suis sûr qu'il sait déjà que ce qu'il fait est idiot. Et, en ce qui concerne l'autre chose...je vais faire comme ci je n'avais rien entendu, ça le blesserait trop. »

Loki leva un sourcil, interrogateur. « Je ne vois pas en quoi. J'ai essayé de vous tuer, de vous dominer. Je m'en suis pris à lui, j'ai partiellement démoli sa Tour...je...il a failli mourir à cause de moi... »

« Tony n'aime pas avoir le rôle du méchant, et il déteste le S.H.I.E.L.D. » le coupa Bruce. Il laissa un bref silence avant de poursuivre. « Avant d'être le héros de New York, Tony...était un fabricant d'arme très très sollicité. Suite à une démonstration de missile à l'étranger, il a été kidnappé, séquestré et forcé à travaillé pour ''l'ennemi'', si j'ose dire. Il s'est rendu compte que des personnes, des victimes innocentes mourraient à cause de ses armes, et qu'il avait lui même été victime de ses propres créations. Il a donc inventé Iron Man, sa protection, mais aussi celle des êtres humains. Il se devait de les protéger. Tony...et même si tu as tenté de le tuer, ne regarderait jamais quelqu'un mourir. Du moins, pas quelqu'un en qui il croit. Il sait que tu peux changer, il pense que tu peux racheter tes fautes. J'y crois aussi...mais pas le S.H.I.E.L.D, ni Clint, ni Natasha. Steve...ne préfère se pas s'en mêler pour des raisons simples il ne veut pas se faire d'ennemi, car le S.H.I.E.L.D est puissant. »

Bruce termina son monologue tout comme l'examen de Loki. A présent, le dieu avait un tuyau dans le nez, qui redescendait dans sa gorge, et dans ce fameux tuyau circulait de la nourriture. Une nourriture précieuse qu'il faudrait que Loki ne vomisse pas. Le docteur s'apprêta à sortir de la cellule lorsque Loki le héla à nouveau. « Dis lui de ma part qu'il est quand même idiot. » Bruce sourit.

…

Loki fut réveillé par des cris dans le couloir, et la grande porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité, et le dieu n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Tony se disputait avec Fury, et ce n'était pas pour n'importe quoi Tony avait vraiment l'intention de l'amener chez lui. Fury l'en empêcherait bien d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors Loki fit semblant d'être endormi. Après tout, tout le monde se fichait bien de lui.

« Il est hors de question que je le laisse là, ok ?! Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais pour une fois, rien qu'une fois...Faites moi confiance. Vous aurez des résultats, je vous le promet. Mais ce n'est certainement pas en le gardant enfermé qu'il pourra vous prouvez qu'il est apte à se racheter ! »

Après cette déclaration de Tony, Loki entendit des bruits de pas, et les portes coulisser. « Ne venez pas vous plaindre si il essaye à nouveau de vous jeter par la fenêtre. ». Le génie marmonna un ''ouais, bien sûr'', avant de s'approcher du jötun.

« Loki ? » l'appela t-il.

L'interpellé se retourna, et le dévisagea. « Stark, tu es vraiment un idiot. ». Tony sourit.

…

Personne n'avait prit la peine d'accompagner Loki, ni même de montrer un quelconque signe d'intérêt pour lui. Il serait à la charge de Stark, à présent, étant donné qu'il le voulait tant. Le S.H.I.E.L.D garderait un œil sur lui, à travers Banner, mais ils devaient sans doute être bien content de ne plus avoir à surveiller ce dieu déchu.

Loki fut donc très vite installé à la Tour Stark. Tout était trop luxueux, contrairement à son ancienne cellule. Le dieu fit la connaissance de JARVIS, et il se rendit compte que Tony devait être bien seul pour avoir inventé une Intelligence Artificielle qui pouvait l'aider dans n'importe quelle tâche. Loki soupira lorsqu'il sentit le lit moelleux sur lequel il était allongé. Il se détendit et s'étira. Il sourit doucement, appréciant le soyeux du satin sous ses mains. « Je suis toujours un idiot ? » demanda le génie, en observant la scène.

Loki hocha la tête avant de se faufiler sous les draps et de soupirer à nouveau. « Je vais te préparer un truc, et je vais demander à Bruce de venir demain pour te faire une analyse. Aujourd'hui, tu te reposes, d'accord ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, car Loki s'était endormi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

…

Loki se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, et l'obscurité qui l'accueillit n'arrangea pas les choses. Il tenta de se calmer, sentant des douleurs thoraciques le prendre à nouveau. Il se plia en deux, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Vivement que le S.H.I.E.L.D décide de lui rendre sa magie, car elle lui serait d'une grande utilité pour se protéger de cette maladie qui le rongeait. Sur la table de nuit, il découvrit une assiette de pâtes aux fromages et du jambon. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et sans le vouloir, vomit sur le tapis. Le liquide était rouge sang, et sa gorge était un brasier à présent.

« Tony ! » se mit-il à crier.

Sa respiration était incontrôlée, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Une quinte de toux brûlante le prit à nouveau, et du sang tâcha ses mains. Ses yeux se perlèrent de larmes tant il était fatigué. Il entendit des pas, et Tony apparut sur le pas de la porte. Il aperçut l'ampleur des dégâts, mais il se précipita vers Loki afin de le rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose en plus.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain adjacente et glissa Loki sous la douche afin de le rafraîchir un peu plus. Le dieu se laissa aller, avant de finalement s'évanouir sous le coup de la fièvre...

…

Tony resta au chevet du dieu toute la nuit, attendant Bruce qu'il avait appelé en urgence. Il ignorait pendant combien temps il avait attendu, mais finalement, le docteur entra dans la chambre, une malette dans la main. « Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demanda t-il, directement.

Tony lui expliqua que Loki s'était éveillé brutalement, prit d'une quinte de toux violente qui l'avait poussé à vomir et cracher du sang. Bruce revint sur son hypothèse pathogène, sans pour autant être convaincu lui même. « Tu penses à autre chose ? » s'enquit Tony, en observant Bruce injecter divers médicaments à son ''patient''.

Le docteur hocha la tête. « Plutôt une quelconque forme de cancer. Il est vrai qu'il possède tous les symptômes de la tuberculose mais... »

« Faible comme il est il devrait être mort, ou près de la mort. Avec le cancer, c'est plus sur le long terme, enfin, ça peut dépendre. Je dois dire que le cas de Loki est très vaste, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. « Tu veux dire que Loki serait infecté par...une nouvelle maladie ? Du moins, quelque qui nous est inconnu ? »

« Oui, je crois bien. »

Puis un long silence suivit, et à nouveau, Tony glissa sa main dans celle de Loki. Une main pâle et très froide.

_..._

_A suivre._

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing else matters : **

**Partie 5 : **

Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui me suivent et m'ont ajouté en favoris. Je le fais globalement parce que vous remercier un à un ça risque de prendre du temps.

Merci aussi aux personnes qui me suivent sur _The bee's knees_ et _Pas un mot_, je consacre beaucoup plus de temps à cette fiction car j'espère que le final vous plaira, et que la suite aussi, bien entendu.

Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bisous !

_Ps : Merci aussi aux personnes qui m'ont encouragé pendant ma période d'exams, tout s'est bien passé, très bons résultats ! Merci à vous toutes, je vous adore ! _

...

_"Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes dans leurs excès, ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu que leurs baisers consument."_

_..._

« Loki est une marionnette. »

Tony fronça les sourcils lorsque ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Bruce. Ils étaient encore debout alors qu'il était un peu de plus de trois heures et demi du matin. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours que Loki résidait chez Stark, et également plusieurs jours que son état de dégradait. Quelques fois, dans son sommeil, il ne respirait plus...et c'était ainsi que commençait la longue lutte pour le garder en vie. Tony lui avait demandé de se battre, mais Loki était trop faible pour quoi que ce soit. Cependant, lorsqu'ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble, tout semblait aller mieux. Loki oubliait ses problèmes, il rigolait...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Tony, en se levant pour aller faire du café. Il traversa le salon pour aller dans la cuisine, et lorsqu'il revint avec deux tasses pleines, Bruce continua :

« Je pense que le S.H.I.E.L.D s'est servi de Loki comme cobaye, et qu'ils...qu'ils lui auraient, enfin, tu vois- »

« Inoculé une maladie ? Attends, t'es sérieux là ? »

Tony tapa du poing sur la table et jura. Bruce le calma un peu et lui expliqua qu'il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Le S.H.I.E.L.D avait donc sans doute inventé une nouvelle maladie et l'avait inoculé dans l'organisme faible -c'est à dire sans la protection de la magie- de Loki afin de pouvoir étudier tout cela. Et puis, ce n'était un secret pour personne, si c'était aussi une bonne manière de se débarrasser de lui, autant le faire, non ?!

« Retourne auprès de Loki, je vais aller au S.H.I.E.L.D pour leur réclamer du matériel médical et j'essayerai de voir si je peux trouver quelque chose de nouveau dans leur dossier, même si voler n'est pas ma spécialité. »

Bruce sourit et attrapa sa veste. Dehors, le froid commençait à s'installer et Tony était extrêmement prudent avec ça. « J'ai une dernière question. » dit Tony, lorsque Bruce appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Le docteur se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à son ami. Suite à un hochement de tête qui avait pour but d'être approbatif, Tony posa sa question. « Est-ce qu'il est contagieux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pour...pourquoi ? »

Tony sourit et répondit juste qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses affaires. Donc, sans poser plus de question, Bruce se faufila dans l'ascenseur et disparut lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

…

Loki venait de se réveiller. Il essayait de s'asseoir et y parvint après un long moment. Il ignorait où se trouvait Bruce et Tony. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge l'averti qu'il était trois heures quarante-cinq du matin, et qu'ils devaient être en train de se reposer. Il laissa donc ses jambes glisser jusqu'au rebord du lit et se leva doucement. Ses jambes étaient légèrement tremblantes, mais il parvint à atteindre la salle de bain. Il retira ses vêtements, les faisant glisser sur son corps maigres les uns après les autres, et se fit couler un bain.

« Loki ? »

Tony. Il était donc debout. Il chercha des yeux un peignoir, mais Tony était déjà dans la salle de bain. Le génie se retrouva nez à nez avec Loki nu dans la salle de bain. Il avala difficilement sa salive et se retourna. « Désolé, je...j'ignorais que tu-. Tu aurais du m'appeler si tu avais besoin d'aide pour te lever. »

Loki ne dit rien. Il s'approcha du dos de Tony, et finalement l'enserra par derrière. Son odeur était agréable, et lorsque Tony se retourna pour l'enserrer dans ses bras, Loki put découvrir les cernes qui creusaient le visage de Tony. Il ne dormait pas très bien, apparemment.

Loki se sentait très proche de lui, depuis un certain temps, et il pensait bien que cela était réciproque. A chaque fois que Loki devait subir une analyse médicale, Tony était là, lui tenant la main, laissant Loki se blottir dans ses bras, le rassurant.

« Tony, tu crois qu'il me reste combien de temps ? » lui demanda Loki, en calant sa tête sur l'épaule du milliardaire. Ce dernier frottait son dos, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frémir lorsqu'il sentait l'ossature fragile trembler sous ses doigts.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, c'est tout à fait hors de question, tu m'entends ?! » lui chuchota Tony, en s'attaquant à présent à sa chevelure. Qu'il aimait cette chevelure ! Elle était si soyeuse, ondulée. Il aimait s'y blottir et découvrir la senteur sucrée du dieu.

Loki ricana doucement, et nerveusement. Il tremblait un peu. « Tu as froid ? » lui demanda Tony, en le regardant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, par la même occasion, de faire dériver ses yeux sur le corps pâle et appétissant du dieu. Il restait tout de même magnifique.

« Serait-ce une invitation ? » susurra Loki, à l'oreille de Tony. Ce dernier frissonna et le pressa un peu plus dans ses bras.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Loki s'approcha de Tony afin de l'embrasser doucement. Leurs lèvres étaient brûlantes, heureuses de pouvoir à nouveau se rencontrer et se goûter. Tony ne voulait rien de plus, ce qui était tout à fait paradoxal avec son statut de playboy. Loki méritait beaucoup mieux, et il était trop faible. Tony le savait, et il voulait juste ça, goûter ses lèvres, les sentir pressées contre les siennes. « Je l'accepterai, si c'en était une, tu sais. » gémit Loki, sur les lèvres de Tony.

Ce dernier se recula un peu, laissant leurs corps collés. « Arrête. Ne fais pas ça parce que tu as l'impression que tu vas mourir. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, et tu le sais. »

Loki rigola à nouveau, et Tony voyait vraiment que le dieu était à bout de nerfs. « Oh que oui je le sais. Oh que oui. Alors tiens toi en au moment présent et fais moi oublier ma maladie. »

Et sur ce, Loki poussa doucement Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retrouve plaqué contre un mur. L'eau chaude du bain continuait toujours de couler, rendant l'atmosphère de la scène particulière. De la vapeur d'eau était suspendue dans l'air, créant une léger brouillard agréable. Tony vit Loki glisser pour se retrouver à genoux, et ses mains se mirent à tripoter son jean. Bientôt, le génie se retrouva les fesses à l'air, la bite dressée devant Loki. Le dieu la regarda avec une sorte d'admiration étrange, se lécha les lèvres et l'aspira doucement. Tony essayait de s'agripper à quelque chose, trouva le rideau de douche trempé, avant de finalement mêler ses doigts dans les cheveux corbeaux de Loki. Ce dernier lécha, suçait, aspirait tout de lui, comme si le remède à tout ce mal se trouvait dans cette queue gorgée de sang.

« Oh Lo- Loki ! » s'exclama Tony, en sentant sa bite frétiller et se contracter à l'intérieur du dieu, et, après cela, il vint dans la bouche du dieu. Celui ci avala la semence avec appétit, et se releva, un peu tremblant, pour venir embrasser à nouveau la bouche de Tony.

Bon sang, ils se sentaient tellement bien à présent. Alors Tony laissa ses mains glisser sur le corps de Loki, et le souleva par les hanches. Il sentit sa bite redevenir dure rapidement, celle de Loki pressée contre sa poitrine. « Le lit... » marmonna Loki, entre deux baisers.

Tony ne se fit pas prier, trébuchant rapidement vers la chambre où il déposa le dieu sur le lit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration que Loki le fit basculer, de sorte à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le dos. Loki le chevaucha, suffoquant légèrement et s'empalant de lui même sur la queue de Tony.

« Oh...Oh Tony tu es si- Ah ! » gémit-il, agrippant ses mains aux épaules de son amant.

Tony se sentait tellement bien, et il était heureux de pouvoir procurer cette même chose au dieu. Il voulait que Loki jouisse pour oublier tout ça. Rien qu'un instant. Juste un moment où Loki et lui ne seraient que deux personnes folles l'une de l'autre. Pas des ennemis. Pas un dieu malade. Pas un mortel inquiet. Non. Juste deux amants perdus dans les délices de la chair.

« Oh ! Putain de merde ! » lâcha Loki, violemment, lorsqu'il buta contre sa prostate. Il renouvela cela plusieurs fois, laissant échapper des jurons à chaque fois.

Tony se sentait perdu dans une bulle incroyable de douceur et de plaisir. Il était bien au delà du septième ciel, et Loki aussi. Il se releva un peu, de sorte à être assis, et retrouva les lèvres de Loki. Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser, tout en continuant à bouger frénétiquement sur sa bite. Leurs gémissements retentissaient dans la chambre, et leurs corps bougeaient avec exaltation.

« Loki, je... » commença Tony.

Mais Loki le fit taire par un nouveau baiser, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. « Ne dis rien. Si je meurs, ce sera moins douloureux. »

Et il recommença à bouger, sentant Tony au plus profond de lui. Puis, à cet instant, ils vinrent tous les deux, s'écroulant sur le lit, les jambes toujours emmêlées. Tony tendit l'oreille et examina Loki. Il semblait bien, mais il devait avoir besoin de sommeil. Lorsque soudain, il s'exclama :

« Oh mince, le bain ! »

…

Bruce emporta plusieurs sacs de matériels médicaux. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à revenir avant longtemps. Il chargea les dits sacs dans sa voiture, et sortit sa sacoche un dossier qu'il avait trouvé. Le dossier était rouge foncé et portait une étiquette ''Top secret''. Il y avait un symbole du S.H.I.E.L.D dessus, et le docteur ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'agissait de Loki.

Enfin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ouvre, et qu'il ne trouve des photos du corps de Loki. Ou plutôt, du sujet numéro 11, à qui on avait inoculé le virus de La Priertera. Il s'agissait de plusieurs bactéries trouvées en Russie que l'Agent Romanoff aurait découvert sur un patient. Elle en aurait dérobé quelque une sur le patient très atteint.

La Priertera comporte de nombreux symptômes. Perte de sang, d'appétit. Insuffisance respiratoire. Fatigue récurrente. Douleurs corporels récurrentes également. L'installation dans l'organisme est rapide. Le virus a été déclaré mortel, mais secret, car seules dix personnes avaient été infectées...Et elles étaient mortes.

L'expérience faites sur le sujet numéro 11 servait à voir si ce virus était mortel également chez un dieu. Ce qui était intéressant dans le cas de Loki, c'était que, malgré le manque de magie -ce qui était tout de même son atout majeur- il semblait bien tenir, pour le moment.

Bruce observa les photos de progression. Il s'agissait d'une radio thermique des poumons où l'on pouvait voir que le virus s'installait rapidement. En quelques semaines, presque la moitié de la zone respiratoire était touchée. Avec les divers médicament que Bruce lui avait injecté, le virus semblait perdre de vitesse...mais pas d'intensité. Oui, car en effet, si le virus se sentait menacé quelque part, il allait s'installer dans une autre zone. Les divers organes de Loki, bien que plus résistants, car étant ceux d'un dieu, étaient touchés.

_Pour Loki,_

_il ne s'agissait plus qu'une question de temps._

…

_**A suivre. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie 6 : **

**_Merci à l'adorable Callistontheweb d'avoir corrigé et donné son avis._**

_..._

Bruce était...

Bruce était complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Loki ne devait plus en avoir pour longtemps, alors. Lui et Tony semblaient s'être rapprochés, et avouer tout ça à Tony lui serait vraiment compliqué. Le docteur réfléchit à la façon la plus saine de tout avouer à Tony, sans que cela ne déclenche une guerre avec le S.H.I.E.L.D et qu'il ne fasse paniquer Loki. Le dieu n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Le repos était la chose la plus importante pour le moment, et Bruce se concentrerait sur un vaccin. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Son métier lui imposait de prendre soin de n'importe qui... et puis, Loki méritait une deuxième chance. Thor comptait sur Tony et lui, et à cause de son Père, ne pouvait pas revenir le voir. Alors Bruce n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jouer son rôle.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Bruce déposa ses affaires sur la table du salon. Il chercha du regard Tony. Il devait sans doute être en train de dormir à l'étage du dessous. Il prit quelques seringues et sondes et se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre de Loki. Toujours aussi silencieusement, il ouvrit la porte et...

« Dé-dé-désolé ! », bafouilla t-il, en apercevant Loki endormi dans les bras de Tony. Le dieu semblait bien aller, et Tony aussi. Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et fit un petit « Chut ».

Bruce rougit légèrement avant de ramasser ce qui lui était tombé des mains. Tony lui fit signe de l'attendre dehors. Le docteur patienta donc dans le salon tandis que Tony cherchait du regard quelque chose à enfiler. Il opta finalement pour des vêtements propres, enfilant une chemise bordeaux et un jean bleu foncé. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et avant de quitter la pièce, il embrassa le front de Loki. Celui-ci était subitement devenu brûlant.

Tony appela donc le médecin en urgence, et il remarqua que Loki suait à grosses gouttes. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose au S.H.I.E.L.D ? », lui demanda Tony, caressant les cheveux de Loki.

Bruce ne dit rien, et son silence était plus éloquent qu'une quelconque réponse. Finalement, il désigna le dossier qu'il venait de poser sur la table de nuit, et conseilla au génie d'aller le lire tranquillement dans le salon. Tony l'attrapa et examina le visage inquiet de Bruce. Ce dernier injecta divers médicaments nécessaires à Loki, et prépara une sonde alimentaire. « Tony. Avant de lire ça, promets moi que... tu ne feras rien d'idiot. »

Tony croisa les yeux de son ami, et lui fit une promesse silencieuse d'un simple hochement de tête. Le docteur soupira et continua son examen, tandis que Tony se dirigeait silencieusement vers le salon. Là, il s'installa dans un fauteuil et ouvrit le dossier.

…

Loki émergea doucement de son sommeil, se rappelant les derniers événements. Il s'attendait à ce que Tony soit près de lui, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. L'autre chose qui le surprit, c'était d'être encore en vie. C'est vrai... la seule chose qu'il était encore capable de faire c'était d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Bon, il y avait eu le sexe avec Tony avant, donc c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il se sentait un peu plus fatigué.

« Tony ? », l'appela t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il remarqua une sonde dans son nez, un contenu alimentaire glissant dedans pour aller remplir son estomac comme il le pouvait. Loki toussa un peu, se releva sur ses coudes et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit des cris. Les cris de Tony, c'était à peu près sûr.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici et laisser ces enfoirés jouer ce petit jeu ! », criait-il.

De qui Tony parlait-il ?

Loki aurait aimé avoir plus de réponses, ou, encore, plus de force pour pouvoir se lever et aller demander des réponses à Tony.

« Tony ! », l'appela t-il, un peu plus fort. Et c'est à ce moment que les cris stoppèrent.

L'instant qui suivit, Tony entrait dans la pièce, le regard inquiet. « Loki. Ça va ? »

Les cernes du mortel étaient plus creusés que jamais. Depuis combien de temps n'avait t-il pas dormi ? Loki sourit et tendit les bras. Tony accepta l'étreinte et la lui rendit, le serrant dans ses bras protecteurs. « Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui. Un petit mal de crâne et un peu de mal à respirer mais... ça peut aller. »

Tony soupira, tout en conservant un air sérieux. Il fallait tout de même rester sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas parce que Loki disait bien se sentir que forcément tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Maintenant que le génie savait, il ne pouvait plus arrêter d'y penser. Les derniers mots du dossier retentissaient dans sa tête. _Contagieux. Contagieux. Contagieux._

Tony avait couché avec lui. L'avait embrassé. _Contagieux._

Mais pourquoi les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D ne s'étaient pas protégés ? Et Bruce ? Pourquoi, tout à l'heure, était-il entré dans la chambre sans protection ? Sans masque ? Puis Tony comprit.

_Il avait couché avec lui. Il l'avait embrassé. Contagieux. Et merde. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour tout ça._

Et Loki l'ignorait bien sûr, sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'ils fassent ça. Tony avala difficilement sa salive, les derniers mots du dossier lui revenant encore en tête. Bruce ne lui avait pas demandé s' ils avaient couché ensemble, il avait compris tout seul, pas besoin d'être un génie.

Bruce avait désormais deux malades sur les bras. Le problème, c'était que Tony allait sans doute y passer avant Loki.

_Contagieux._

_...Trop tard._

…

Trouver un vaccin. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. C'était la priorité de Tony, sans pour autant avouer à Loki qu'il l'avait infecté. D'ailleurs, l'état du dieu empirait doucement. La nuit, Loki se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Les douleurs le tiraillaient et les quintes de toux étaient plus violentes que jamais. Bruce en profitait pour le nourrir par sonde et lui injecter les médicaments, mais ça ne le ferait pas tenir longtemps. Seule sa carapace de dieu faiblard l'aidait encore.

Mais pour Tony... c'était complètement différent. Il devenait de plus en plus malade. Il avait perdu environ quatre kilos en une semaine, ce qui était inquiétant, jamais il n'avait perdu autant, et en si peu de temps... Pourtant, il se forçait à manger... mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et ses nuits étaient agitées. Il essayait par tous les moyens possible de cacher ça à Loki. Il ne fallait pas que le dieu sache qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Et en plus, c'était tout à fait involontaire.

« Tony, c'est à ton tour », dit Bruce, en désignant les médicaments et la sonde alimentaire.

Le génie acquiesça. « Hors de question que Loki me voie comme ça, d'accord ? »

Bruce hocha la tête. « Tu sais, on devrait peut être dire au S.H.I.E.L.D que tu es malade pour qu'ils nous aident avec le vaccin- »

« Hors de question », répéta Tony. « Nous allons en trouver un tous les deux, tu m'entends ? C'est hors de question que je demande de l'aide à ces espèces de- »

Une quinte de toux l'interrompit. Bientôt, un caillot de sang tâcha sa main. « Bordel de merde. Faut que je trouve quelque chose pour stabiliser mon état sinon dans moins de deux semaines il ne restera plus que mon cadavre. »

Bruce soupira et lui injecta les médicaments. Pendant qu'il lui glissait la sonde alimentaire dans le nez, le playboy resta tranquille, essayant d'oublier ce doux cauchemar. « J'ai analysé le sang de Loki et le tien. C'est bien le même virus qui vous ronge, mais pas de la même façon. Ton sang est plus vulnérable. Les quelques traces de magie présentes dans le sang de Loki l'aident à garder une stabilité, même si son état empire doucement. »

« Ça fait plaisir à entendre », sourit Tony, en se frottant le front.

« Je vais continuer d'analyser ces molécules et... trouver quelque chose qui puisse les combattre. Il doit bien y avoir... je ne sais pas... quelque chose... » Bruce soupira à nouveau et se frotta les yeux. La fatigue.

« Je vais t'aider », continua Tony, en se relevant doucement. Il se plia en deux lorsqu'une douleur thoracique apparut._Bordel._

« Non. Tu serais un boulet. J'aimerais travailler seul. Toi... fais moi plaisir et... va parler à Loki », lui conseilla le docteur.

Tony toussa un peu et fronça les sourcils. _Oui, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi._

…

Loki était éveillé. Il feuilletait un livre, et lorsqu'il vit Tony entrer... il se releva. La première chose qui attira son attention fut... la sonde. « Tony ? », demanda t-il.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux et s'approcha, jusqu'à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui prit les mains et se pencha pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Loki accepta volontiers le baiser, ses mains enserrant la taille -plus fine - du génie. Il nota quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Tony avait maigri. Il ne faillait pas être un génie pour deviner ce que Tony avait. « Oh non. C'est de ma faute. »

Tony rigola doucement, et Loki le regarda étrangement. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

Tony se pencha à nouveau et murmura sur ses lèvres, « C'est de ta faute si tu es tombé amoureux de moi ? Et c'est de ma faute si je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? Bon, eh bien nous sommes deux beaux imbéciles alors », ricana t-il.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de quémander un nouveau baiser. Il dura plus longtemps, et ce fut agréable. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Sans rien dire. Appréciant juste l'instant. Finalement, Tony lui dit que Bruce et lui travaillaient sur un vaccin et lui expliqua tout ce que le dossier contenait.

« Bon, monsieur le génie, dès que je serai à nouveau sur pied je compte sur vous pour que nous mettions en place une petite vengeance contre ces raclures », gloussa Loki, en se collant à Tony.

Celui-ci trouva à nouveau ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ses mains glissèrent sous l'habit de nuit et caressèrent son torse poli mais tendu sur les os saillants. Tony frissonna. « J'aimerais te prendre, maintenant », chuchota t-il.

Il fallait qu'ils oublient tout pour un moment. Tony avait envie d'oublier cette foutue chose qui le rongeait, et la fatigue qui prenait le dessus. Loki avait besoin d'oublier qu'il avait infecté Tony, et que le mortel mourrait certainement avant lui... et..._un peu trop sûr de lui._

…

« Natasha, vous avez le nouvel échantillon ? », demanda une voix inconnue.

L'espionne attrapa une fiole rouge sang et la glissa dans sa poche. Elle sourit. « Oui. Faites en sorte que Loki et Stark soient en cellule à mon retour, je crois qu'on tient quelque chose de plus puissant contre la vermine. »

Un rire s'éleva de l'autre côté de l'oreillette.

« _Comptez sur nous, Agent Romanoff. _»

…

_A suivre._


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing else matters : **

**Partie 7 : **

_Note de l'auteur : _ Et la dernière. Oui, il s'agit déjà de la fin. Je vous avais prévenu que ça serait rapide. De plus, je tiens à m'excuser si je n'ai pu répondre à personne aux reviews(sorry '')

Voici donc la fin, ou peut être que je poursuivrais avec un petit bonus, on verra bien selon l'inspiration. Merci à tout le monde d'avoir lu, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et laissez moi vos avis pour que je sache un peu ce que vous en avez pensé(je répondrai cette fois ci ^^' promis).

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

…

La Tour Stark était silencieuse. Loki et Tony dormaient ensemble, et Bruce s'était assoupit dans le salon. Le docteur avait beaucoup travaillé, et il prenait bien soin des deux malades.

Derrière ce décor paisible, se cachaient en fait des agents de Fury. Après avoir partiellement désactivé JARVIS, ils s'infiltrèrent dans la Tour et mirent la main sur le médecin, le génie et le dieu.

« Patient 11 et 12 trouvés. Emportez Banner aussi, ne laissons pas Hulk de côté. » sourit Fury, en s'adressant aux agents fouillant la Tour.

Romanoff arriva près de lui. « Je ne savais pas qu'ils fricotaient ensemble...Dommage pour Stark. »

« Stark sera une menace en moins, croyez moi. Et son sort ne dépend que de lui, nous allons lui ''laisser une chance'', en quelque sorte. » poursuivit Fury.

Natasha s'approcha un peu des deux hommes. « J'espère qu'il la saisira, ce serait bête de mourir pour..._ça_. »

« Je vois que votre répugnance envers Loki est toujours à son comble. » gloussa le colonel.

Tandis que les deux agents continuèrent leur conversation, des agents emportèrent les corps endormis et assommés des trois hommes.

…

2 cellules séparées, avec, dans chacune d'entre elles un prisonnier. Banner n'était pas enfermé, il pouvait juste se contente d'observer la scène. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il _la _vit. Il n'y avait que Fury et Natasha, celle-ci tenait une fiole dans les mains.

« Le vaccin, je suppose. » commença Bruce.

Natasha sourit. « Un seul... » continua t-elle.

Bruce comprit rapidement, pas besoin d'être un génie. « Laissez moi l'analyser, je pourrais en créer un autre. »

« C'est impossible docteur. Celui qui a conçu ce vaccin a mis dix ans...et il en est mort. »

Bruce avala difficilement sa salive, et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les deux cellules. _Devenir Hulk...mauvaise idée. Essayer de voler la fiole et s'enfuir, impossible. Rester ici et essayer de les convaincre...impossible aussi. _

Tony _et_ Loki. Bientôt...

Tony _ou_ Loki.

…

Tony se réveilla avec un mal de crâne, et il se demanda où il était. « Loki ? » l'appela t-il.

« M. Stark, bon retour parmi nous. » le salua Fury.

Autour d'eux, il n'y avait pas d'agents, ou du moins, pas d'agents à découverts. C'était assez surprenant, mais compréhensible à la fois... Il fallait éviter de les faire paniquer plus que ça. Mais ça aurait été pratique si Hulk se manifestait.

Tony grogna et examina la situation. Il était enfermé, et Loki aussi. Pour le moment, Loki ne s'était pas réveillé. Il vit également Bruce, Natasha et Fury. Il sourit nerveusement, et tenta de garder son calme. Natasha et Fury n'avaient jamais été ses plus tendres amis...

« Merci, mais je me sentirais bien mieux si je n'étais pas enfermé. »

Fury hocha la tête, et, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Loki se réveilla. Il comprit rapidement et silencieusement la situation.

« C'est bien le S.H.I.E.L.D ça. Si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un, tuez moi, et ensuite, soignez Tony... » marmonna Loki, semblant dans les vapes.

Tony le regarda. Le dieu était chancelant sur ses jambes, et épuisé. « Non. Loki, je...je sais que nous ce n'est...ca ne date pas de très longtemps et je ne suis pas la personne la plus...Bon, ok, je suis nul. Je t'aime vraiment. C'est à moi disparaître, ne me demande pas pourquoi mais...il le faut. »

Loki le regarda et lui sourit. « Je t'aime aussi, mais il est hors de question que tu meures. Ni toi. Ni moi. »

Tony regarda à nouveau la fiole contenant le vaccin. Un seul vaccin. Bordel.

« J'ai fait une promesse à ton frère... Et je t'aime trop pour te regarder mourir. »

Tony et Loki se regardèrent, superposant leurs mains sur les vitres. Loki sourit faiblement._ « __Jâ hóllor âw di » _murmura le dieu.

Tony sourit en essayant de répéter la même chose. « Il va falloir travailler ton accent, Tony. » rigola doucement Loki. Tony rigola à son tour, et quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Fury. Tony se tourna pour lui faire face, et Loki essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'écrouler.

« Je suis désolé M. Stark. Désolé que ça se termine ainsi, mais...avouez que c'est mieux. Laissez ce dieu mourir, ce sera une menace en moins. »

Tony sourit nerveusement. « Vous savez quoi ? Ce ne sera pas lui _ou _moi, ce sera nous deux. Qu'allez vous dire aux gens ? Tony Stark est mort d'un arrêt cardiaque ? Il s'est tué au volant de sa voiture ? Vous savez quoi !? Allez vous faire foutre Fury, je refuse de jouer à votre petit jeu, je ne me soumettrais pas au S.H.I.E.L.D et je ne laisserais pas Loki mourir. Vous ne voulez pas être en guerre avec le Royaume d'Asgard ?...Ce n'est pas en tuant l'un de ses Princes que vous garantirez la paix, je vous rappelle que Thor vient d'Asgard et que Loki est son frère. »

Natasha et le Colonel se consultèrent du regard. Ils chuchotèrent quelque chose que Tony ne put entendre. Après un petit moment, Bruce fut sorti de la salle et les cellules furent ouvertes, mais des agents saisirent Tony et Loki. Le dieu se traînait, ne semblant pas du tout dans son assiette. Un sac troubla la vision de chacun, et Tony entendit Loki tousser bruyamment.

« Bordel, mais vous voyez pas qu'il ne va pas bien ?! » s'énerva le génie, en entendant le dieu suffoquer doucement. Il essayait de garder son calme mais c'était beaucoup trop dur, et, en plus de tout ça, il ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme non plus.

La voix de Fury résonna dans les couloirs, et, après cela, Tony fut balancé dans une pièce. Ses mains étaient menottées et sa vue était troublée par un sac en tissu.

« Loki ? » appela Tony, dans l'obscurité.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit le dieu gémir de douleur. Sa toux était incontrôlable et Tony aurait même juré que le dieu s'étouffait. « Loki ? »

Il tâtonna le sol, jusqu'à arriver à quatre pattes près du dieu. Loki semblait allongé sur le dos, son corps tremblant et se tortillant de douleur. Tony le fit pivoter sur le côté, si bien qu'il put recracher le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. « Écoute moi Loki ! Concentre toi sur ma voix, inspire, expire... doucement, voilà. »

Tony parvint à retirer le sac de la tête du dieu. Il entendit des voix dans le couloir, tout en essayant de calmer le dieu. Loki se tordait de douleur dans tous les sens, et Tony sentit un liquide couler sur ses mains.

« Loki ? Bordel ! A l'aide, un médecin ! » cria Tony, alors que le liquide se propagea plus amplement, si bien qu'à présent ses mains baignaient dedans.

Personne ne vint, Tony tenta de pencher Loki en avant afin qu'il puisse respirer, ou quelque chose dans ce style, mais rien ne fonctionna. Après plusieurs minutes, le dieu arrêta de tousser et de bouger...

« Loki ? » pleura Tony.

Il chercha sa main, et la trouva dans la liquide. « Loki ! Loki ! » sanglota le génie en posant sa tête, encore recouverte du sac, contre celle de son dieu. Il la posa ensuite sur sa poitrine, et se rendit compte qu'elle ne se soulevait plus. _Plus de souffle. Plus...Plus de Loki. _

…

Tony resta ainsi un long moment. Il ne savait pas combien de temps, en fait. Peu importe, il n'avait plus la force à rien. Il comatait doucement, devenant certainement fou, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles à Loki.

Fury vint le récupérer quelques instants après, lui retira le sac et lui planta une seringue dans le cou. « Vous n'avez pas fait votre choix, alors c'est le temps qui l'a fait à votre place. » expliqua t-il.

Tony aurait voulu le tuer, lui sauter à la gorge, lui hurler de faire quelque chose pour Loki. Mais il savait que c'était déjà trop tard, et que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il se dit qu'il aurait préféré mourir avec lui... _Jâ hóllor âw di. _

_Jâ hóllor âw di_

Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, et il aurait pu en devenir fou.

Tony sombra doucement, la voix de Loki résonnant dans sa tête. Une délicieuse et agréable voix.

« Plus rien de ne compte, maintenant... _Jâ hóllor âw di* »_

…

**FIN. **

_Nothing else matters._

_By LokiLoptrHvdrungrStark._

_Merci à tous. _

_Des avis sur cette fin ?_

_(Ne me tuez pas x))_

* Veut dire ''Je t'aime'' en un dérivé du Scandinave(on va dire que c'est de l'Asgardien, d'accord ?)


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing else matters : Bonus. **

_Comme promis un petit bonus:)_

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

_Même s'il vous a déplu, vous êtes la bienvenue, bien évidemment. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

…

Tony travaillait sur un projet secrètement, car il était surveillé par des gardes du S.H.I.E.L.D. Cela lui rappelait l'Afghanistan, sauf _qu'ici_, il avait une ou deux libertés de plus. Rentrer chez lui une fois par semaine, par exemple. Avoir le droit de rendre visite à quelqu'un une fois toutes les deux semaines. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'agissait de libertés... mais c'était déjà quelque chose, venant du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Il ne travaillait plus pour le S.H.I.E.L.D, ni ne faisait partie des Avengers. Le S.H.I.E.L.D le tenait en ''laisse'' et les Avengers le croyait mort, comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Natasha, Bruce et Clint savaient bien que non, mais ils savaient aussi qu'il fallait mieux se taire. Quelle belle bande de traîtres !

L'habitacle dans lequel il ''résidait'' était modeste. C'était une pièce avec un lit et une table de travail. C'est tout. Depuis combien de temps il était ici ? Il l'ignorait. Depuis la mort de Loki, ça c'était sûr. Et, d'ailleurs, Tony ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait du corps de Loki.

La santé de Tony était un peu faiblarde, mais on lui avait tout de même administré le vaccin. Ils auraient dû l'injecter à Loki quand il en était encore temps. Lui, il aurait pu s'enfuir et se venger du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Enfin, c'est ce que Tony s'était dit jusqu'à ce qu'une idée ne germe dans son cerveau de génie. Lui aussi il pouvait se venger du S.H.I.E.L.D. Et il avait déjà le plan, car il l'avait déjà essayé, il y a plusieurs années déjà. L'armure, cette fois ci, ne s'appellerait pas Mark-quelque chose... Mais Loki. Un hommage, en quelque sorte. Tony lui devait bien ça...

Il travaillait donc dessus secrètement, se cachant parmi d'autres tâches qu'on lui imposait. Il connaissait le rituel par cœur. La nuit, personnes n'étaient là, mais il y avait des caméras. La journée, c'était des gardes à tour de rôle. Parfois, ils vérifiaient ce qu'il faisait, c'est pourquoi Tony travaillait sur des pièces détachées.

L'armure prenait forme, au fur et à mesure, et le S.H.I.E.L.D ne se doutait de rien. Un jour, Fury rendit une petite visite surprise à Tony. Le génie dû tout cacher, car le colonel avait l'œil (sans mauvais jeu de mot), et il prenait un maximum de précaution en ordonnant à ses gardes de fouiller sa prison.

Oui, sa prison. Ce n'était pas un bel atelier où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Non. C'était une prison où le S.H.I.E.L.D le retenait de force et l'obligeait à effectuer des tâches non souhaitées.

« Bonjour, M. Stark. » le salua Nick, en jetant un coup d'œil à la table de nuit qui contenait ses maigres possessions.

Tony ne lui répondit pas, et il se contenta juste d'analyser les plans d'un nouvel héliporter que le S.H.I.E.L.D voulait construire. Il devait vérifier si tout était en ordre. C'était un peu comme avoir le rôle de...troisième œil, on va dire.

« Je viens seulement vous avertir que nous avons remarqué qu'il semblerait que vous soyez de plus en plus lent dans vos tâches. J'ai donc décidé de vous interdire toutes vos sorties pendant un mois afin que vous puissiez vous rattraper justement. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et ce fut à cet instant que Tony décida qu'il fallait qu'il accélère la construction de son armure, et qu'il s'enfuit d'ici.

Le génie ne dit rien, et, suite à ce silence, Fury quitta la pièce.

Les semaines passèrent, longues et éprouvantes. Le boulot se multipliait, et Tony commençait à devenir dingue. Son armure était pratiquement terminée, si ce n'est qu'il fallait l'assembler, et c'est ce qui posa problème à Tony. Il pouvait facilement assembler des petites parties, mais les grandes attireraient trop l'attention.

Puis, une nuit, il entendit des cris dans les couloirs. Des bruits de combats également, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Steve, Bruce et Thor n'apparaissent. Ils observèrent Tony un moment. Steve brisa les caméras de surveillance et Thor tordait (sans jeu de mot, à nouveau) les barreaux assez épais. Il n'était pas dieu pour rien, le blondinet ! Bruce, quant à lui, faisait le guet.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à se faufiler dans la prison, Tony assembla aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait son armure...Puis il l'enfila. Que c'était bon de retrouver sa technologie...et de se sentir proche de Loki, par le biais de cette armure.

Ses amis lui expliquèrent que Heimdall avait vu ce qu'il se passait, et ce qu'il s'était passé, et qu'il avait jugé bon d'en parler et d'agir. Thor avait prévenu Bruce et Steve -et Bruce n'avait pas notifié le fait qu'il était déjà au courant- et les voilà ici.

« Belle armure. » commenta Steve.

Le casque était un peu pointu, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait des cornes, et Tony allait la peindre de vert et d'or.

« Elle s'appelle Loki. J'ai déjà tout amélioré, alors... j'espère juste qu'elle restera chargée assez longtemps. » répondit Tony, qui retrouvait par la même occasion l'usage de sa voix.

Thor baissa les yeux, et on pouvait comprendre qu'il était plein de tristesse. Il posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule de Tony.

« Merci mon ami. Mon frère serait touché par ce geste. »

Tony sourit derrière son masque, et Steve hocha la tête.

« Nous ferions peut-être mieux d'y aller. » fit remarquer Bruce.

Ils marchèrent donc en silence dans les couloirs.

« Il faut que nous atteignions le toit afin que Heimdall puisse nous emmener sur Asgard. » expliqua Thor.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Tony, la voix plus métallique qu'à l'ordinaire.

« La Mère De Tout souhaite venger son fils...et honorer son amant qui l'a protégé au péril de sa vie. » déclara le dieu.

_Dans ce cas, allons-y, _pensa Tony.

…

Et voilà, peut être une suite, si vous voulez voir le courroux de Frigga ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Nothing else matters : Suite du bonus : **

_« C'est au cœur d'une mère une idée importune, que de voir un enfant s'éloigner de ses bras. »_

Quelle surprise de découvrir que cette suite plaît à autant de monde:O !

J'ai bien sûr écrit une suite à ce bonus, tant de personnes désiraient voir le courroux de maman Frigga, eh bien, je pense que vous serez assez ravi... Et en plus, il y aura une surprise:p Je n'en dit pas plus.

Merci de me suivre encore, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**Loki'd again : **Plusieurs ? Je pense que trois ce sera assez suffisant pour te satisfaire. Enfin, j'espère:) Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas. Bisous, et à bientôt.

**Demlone : **Le voici, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bisous, et merci d'avoir commenté.

**Callistontheweb : **Oui, je le sais bien. Je ne suis pas trop douée pour écrire des combats, alors j'espère que ça vaudra quand même la peine d'être lu ^^' Merci d'avoir lu, pleins de bisous.

**Coco : **Ton souhait sera peut-être exaucé...qui sait:p Non, je ne dis rien du tout ! Merci d'avoir lu, bisous.

**Yumi Lucky : **Je crois t'avoir déjà répondu, mais, si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que ta review me fait très plaisir. Bisous !

**Diri-chan : **Le voici, en espérant qu'il soit à ton goût ! Bis

**Natulcien A : **Sympa ton pseudo, ça vient de où ? Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours autant !

**Granotte : **C'est bien que tu saches déjà la suite, dans ce cas XD. Oui, Steve, je le savais, héhé ! Bis ma petite Granotte:) TchhuuuB !

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Bis._

« Vous avez déjà été sur Asgard ? » demanda Tony, lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin sur le toit. Pour Thor, c'était évident. Steve et Bruce hochèrent la tête.

« Oui, et les Asgardiens étaient assez fières de nous recevoir. » poursuivit le premier, en empoignant son bouclier. Bruce acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Thor appela le gardien, et, l'instant suivant, les trois Avengers furent aspirés par un arc-en-ciel.

…

Qui aurait pu dire que le voyage entre Asgard et Midgard était assez rapide...et si peu chargé en oxygène. Steve, Bruce et Thor atterrirent sur leurs pieds, tandis que Tony s'écroula sur le sol doré du Bifrost. Un gardien à la peau mate et à l'armure dorée les accueilli. Heimdall. Loki lui avait déjà parlé de lui. Il voyait tout, dans tous les royaumes. C'était donc lui qui avait averti Thor de ce qui se tramait au SHIELD. Heimdall lui sourit.

« La Mère De Tout vous attends. »

…

Asgard était sans aucun doute l'endroit le plus luxueux et le plus immense que Tony avait eu à voir. Le Palais Royal était...comment dire ? Pour illustrer, le Palais devait faire au moins...dix fois, voir vingt fois la taille de sa plus grande demeure, en Europe. Et encore, il n'avait pas tout vu.

Une femme l'accueilli avec une étreinte, les yeux mouillés de larmes. « Mon cher Tony. Je vous suis reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait à mon Loki. »

Tony se sentit gêné qu'elle ne le vouvoie, mais il finit par accepter chaleureusement l'étreinte.

Ensuite, Frigga demanda à Steve, Bruce et Thor de les laisser un peu ensemble. Tony s'installa en face d'elle, toujours vêtu de son armure.

« Dites moi quelle...comment...Enfin, je veux dire...C'est Heimdall qui a tout vu, et il n'a pas voulu me dire comment Loki est mort. »

Tony avala difficilement sa salive. Il baissa les yeux avant de saisir la main de la Mère De Tout.

« Je pense sincèrement que ça ne peut que vous faire souffrir d'avantage... »

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il y eut un silence. Frigga incita ensuite le génie à se présenter un peu plus elle disait vouloir connaître le protecteur de Loki. Cela pinça Tony. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver...Non, il n'avait pas eu assez de temps.

Après plusieurs heures, Thor, Steve et Bruce revinrent et ils commencèrent à expliquer la situation, en divulguant que le S.H.I.E.L.D était responsable de la mort de Loki. C'est sur ces mots que Frigga décida qu'il était de son devoir de mère avant tout de venger son fils.

Et, pour Tony, c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit d'où venait la force de Loki.

…

Frigga était déjà venu sur Midgard. C'était évident. Ou, alors, c'était le fait qu'elle soit une Déesse qui faisait qu'elle avait tant d'agilité. Elle ordonna à Tony de l'accompagner, et donc, dans ce cas, son fils et les deux Avengers n'avaient qu'à se disperser ou faire un groupe de trois. Peu importe. Tony s'élança à la suite de Frigga. C'était incroyable la vitesse à laquelle elle allait, et le nombre de victime qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne tuait pas volontairement, mais si quelqu'un lui barrait la route, elle se voyait dans l'obligation de l'anéantir. Tony volait au dessus d'elle, repoussant les ennemis fondant en masse sur elle. Mais La Mère De Tout ne semblait pas effrayée. Non. Elle était en colère. C'était une mère en colère. Le S.H.I.E.L.D sera anéanti par son courroux, c'était sûr et certain.

Tony fracassa une porte du QG et Frigga s'élança à l'intérieur. L'armure ''Loki'' était vraiment puissante, ce qui surpris fortement Tony, car il l'avait tout de même créée dans une cellule. Dans le ciel, il y eut plusieurs coups de Tonnerre, et un grognement rageur caractéristique de Hulk retentit. Tony sourit, les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'élancer à la suite de Frigga.

…

« Tony ? »

C'était ici.

« Tony ?! Ne restez pas planté là, il faut que nous nous vengions. » s'écria Frigga.

Tony, pourtant, n'arrivait pas à bouger. _C'était ici..._

« _...que tout s'est passé. _» souffla Tony, les larmes aux yeux.

Frigga ne semblait pas comprendre. Puis, ce fut lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte que Tony fixait que...

« Loki ! » cria t-elle

...Qu'elle découvrit le cadavre de son fils.

Le S.H.I.E.L.D l'avait laissé là.

Sa peau était...comme pourrie, grisâtre et jaunâtre à la fois. Du sang séché tâchait son visage, ses mains. Une odeur désagréable émanait du corps, mais Tony eut l'impression qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi toute la journée. Frigga était assise, silencieuse, à côté de son fils. Elle lui caressait la main, s'éfforçant de garder son calme.

« Sortez Tony, j'aimerais être seule avec lui »

Sans un mot, le brun s'éclipsa pour laisser la Mère De Tout seule, une dernière fois, avec son fils.

…

Le plus gros du chemin était fait à présent. Il n'y avait plus d'agents prêts à se défendre. Il ne restait plus que Fury, et l'homme ne devait pas être loin. Sûrement caché comme un lâche. Tony fracassa différentes pièces, avant de finalement le trouver. Il était debout, derrière son bureau, sans son cache œil, son éternel long manteau de cuir noir sur le dos.

« C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois une femme faire autant de dégâts. » commença le directeur, en croisant les bras dans son dos.

Tony le regarda avec haine et dégoût. Il ne dit rien, ni ne bougea. Le colonel Nick Fury s'esclaffa.

« Qu'attendez vous pour me tuer ? Je suis seul et inoffensif. Allez-y ! »

Il écarta les bras afin de se laisser bien à découvert.

Tony releva sa visière et sourit. « Désolé, mais, même si c'est foutrement alléchant, ce n'est pas à moi de vous tuer, mon cher Nick. »

Et avant que Fury n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Fury fonça sur lui, une dague à la main.

…

Tout était terminé. Frigga, Thor et Tony retournèrent sur Asgard. Tony ne voulait plus retourner sur Midgard pour le moment. Il voulait en savoir plus sur Loki. Savoir un peu où et comment il vivait . Être en phase avec lui...

Frigga avait un étrange petit sourire depuis leur retour, et lorsque Odin l'accueilli, il lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Les deux divinités se tournèrent vers Tony, avant de lui déclarer :

« Nous avons une surprise pour vous. »

…

La fameuse surprise se trouvait derrière cette porte. Tony était seul, ce qui rendait tout cela plus intriguant que jamais. Frigga l'avait prévenu qu'il s'agissait de la salle du trône... Alors qu'est-ce qui l'attendait ?

Sans plus attendre, Tony poussa la porte.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Lo...Loki ?! »

Tout sourire, sceptre à la main, Loki était élégamment assis sur le trône d'Asgard.

**« Alors, c'est comme cela que l'on acclame son nouveau Roi ? »**

…

_A suivre. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Nothing else matters : **

**Suite n°3 du bonus : **

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé la suite, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cette ''seconde fin''. Voici les réponses aux reviews, et je vous invite ensuite à lire la suite :). Bis.

**Callistontheweb : **Ah bon x) ? Tu vois toujours tout, toi:) J'espère que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans cette suite, en espérant que tu l'apprécies. Bis.

**Yumi Lucky : **Yep ! Contente que tu trouves cela ''cool''.:) Bis.

**Natulcien A : **Yep, la voici ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

**Demlone : **Merci beaucoup, contente que tu trouves cela ''excellent''. Bis.

**Granotte : **Il y en a une, ne t'inquiète pas, ma _petite _Granotte:p. Ah bon ? Pas si petite que ça ? Moi je fais 1 mètre 74, après, ça dépend de l'âge hein x). Quoi que, j'espère que le ''petite'' ne t'as pas vexé ou dérange hein;). Bis ma belle.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

_Bis._

…

Tony n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire. Il se tenait debout, les bras ballants, les jambes tremblantes, la mâchoire pendante de surprise, les yeux démesurément ouverts... Loki rigolait face à ce spectacle, mais recouvrit son calme lorsqu'il crut que Tony faisait une crise cardiaque.

« Tony ? » l'appela t-il, en tapant des mains.

Le génie sursauta avant de le détailler à nouveau. « Co...Comment tu ? »

Il ne parvenait pas à sortir une phrase correcte, et il était angoissé. C'était peut-être une hallucination ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Sinon Frigga et Odin ne lui auraient pas dit de venir ici. Loki sourit et leva les mains. « Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais d'abord...approche un peu ! »

Tony obéit,retirant son armure, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il s'approcha doucement jusqu'à arriver face à Loki. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et, dans un élan presque d'impatience, Loki le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le baiser était passionnel, presque enragé. Autant de temps sans l'autre...c'était insoutenable ! Après un long moment, Loki le relâcha, et Tony ne sentait plus ses lèvres. Loki était un peu décoiffé et essoufflé. Il semblait être en pleine forme, apparemment.

« Bon, c'est l'heure des explications je crois. Je commence à en avoir marre que tu me dévisages, _mon amour._ »

Tony se tut, et hocha la tête. Souriant à nouveau, Loki le tira pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Tony, légèrement surpris, cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du dieu et resta silencieux.

« Mère a le pouvoir de faire revenir les morts récentes, et qui sont magiquement incorrectes. » lui expliqua Loki, en caressant ses cheveux.

Tony leva un sourcil. « Je ne comprends toujours pas. Magiquement incorrectes ? »

Loki rigola doucement, content de retrouver son petit mortel. « Comment expliquer ça à un- »

« Attention à ce que tu vas dire. » le prévint Tony, en effleurant sa paume avec ses doigts.

« Comment te l'expliquer ?, se corrigea le dieu, Disons qu'il excite, sur Asgard, différentes catégories de morts. Il y a les justes, et les incorrectes. J'étais ''classé'' dans les incorrectes. Pour un dieu, mourir sur Midgard d'une maladie c'est... ce n'est pas juste. Même si ce dieu le méritait. »

Tony comprenait un peu mieux. « J'aurais du mourir à ta place. Toi, tu aurais pu t'enfuir. » continua l'humain.

« Oh que non. Tu as réussi aussi à t'enfuir et, d'ailleurs, avec quelque chose de très intéressant. » commenta Loki, en désignant l'armure face à eux.

Elle était maintenant verte, et le casque légèrement pointu était doré. Tony rougit un peu, ce que Loki ne manqua pas d'observer. « Je devrais aller remercier ta mère, alors. » murmura t-il, sur les lèvres du dieu.

Loki gémit doucement avant de l'embrasser. Le contact était tellement agréable que Tony se maudissait d'être un simple mortel et de devoir respirer. Loki fit tournoyer une de ses mains, et la porte de la salle du trône se referma toute seule. Lorsque Tony regarda à nouveau Loki, il souriait à pleine dent...et était nu. Le génie ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps appétissant et parfait, et...qui lui avait tant manqué !

« A genoux. » commanda t-il, en s'asseyant sur le trône.

_Ce sera avec grand plaisir, mon Roi, _pensa Tony, en obéissant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva lui aussi nu et en érection. Ses mains étaient menottées dans son dos et il était dans une position provocante. Tony ne se fit pas prier, il suça le dieu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lui ordonne d'arrêter. Pour toujours il se sentait prêt à obéir à Loki, et son cœur battait la chamade à cette perspective. Il sentit sa queue se contracter violemment alors qu'elle frottait vigoureusement contre la jambe divine de Loki.

« Arrête ça, et concentre toi sur ma bite. » lui ordonna Loki, en s'installant plus confortablement dans le siège royal et divin.

Dans la pièce, seuls les bruits de leurs respirations irrégulières et impatientes retentissaient. Loki saisit la tête de Tony dans ses mains et baisa brutalement sa gorge. L'Iron Man gémit et jouît tellement fort qu'il en éclaboussa le trône. Loki sourit à nouveau et souleva Tony par dessous les aisselles. Il allongea sa poitrine et sa tête sur le siège, laissant son postérieur en arrière et ainsi bien dévoilé. L'instant qui suivit, le génie fut rapidement préparé et il sentit la verge divine le pénétrer. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements impatients, et redevint dur bien vite.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de nombreuses heures.

…

Asgard acclamait son nouveau Roi, et son époux, Tony Stark. Frigga était heureuse, et l'était encore plus lorsque Tony vint la remercier à de nombreuses reprises.

Il retrouva la vie luxueuse qu'il avait un jour menée, mais, cette fois ci, il était bien plus heureux...

_car rien d'autre n'importait_

…

_**Nothing else matters.**_

By LokiLoprtHvedrungrStark.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
